The Night Sky is You
by Aglaea Dhichan
Summary: 'Special Fic for SasuNaru Day 2010'. Maaf telat. Setelah itu aku kembali memandang langit dan berkata, "Kau tahu alasanku senang memandang langit malam?" "Hn?" Shounen-ai, OOC, AU. RnR, please?


**Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto.**

**Warning: Shounen-ai, OOC, AU, Pemaksaan cerita, Alur kecepatan, Aneh, Gaje, Ancur, dsb.**

**A/N:**

**Maaf Dhi telat mempublish fic ini. Fic ini Dhi persembahkan untuk ****SasuNaru Day 2010**** (telat dua hari) dan ulang tahunnya ****Kim HeeChul**** (telat dua hari), salah satu member di ****Super Junior****. Wish you all the best, Oppa! X**

**Dhi membuat fic ini dengan berbagai mood, seperti seneng, sedih, kesel, kangen sama orang, sampe nahan sakit gara-gara sariawan. Jadi mohon dimaklumi jika ficnya jadi aneh begini. Yosh! Langsung aja kita mulai. Cekidot! XD**

**-SimbaSimbaSimba-**

"Tadaima!" teriakku saat memasuki rumah. Samar-samar terdengar suara Kaa-san dari dalam dapur membalas sapaanku. Beliau pasti sedang menyiapkan makan malam.

Aku melepaskan sepatu dan meletakkannya di rak sepatu. Aku memperhatikan satu persatu sepatu yang tergeletak di sana. Ada sepasang sepatu asing yang aku yakini bukan milik Kaa-san atau pun Tou-san.

Apakah tamuku sudah datang? Cepat sekali. Aku pun melangkah memasuki rumah, berjalan sedikit mengendap-endap ke arah ruang tamu. Di ruang tamu ada seorang pemuda yang duduk membelakangi pintu. Rambut pantat ayamnya mencuat dari sofa yang ia duduki.

"Teme?" panggilku yang masih berdiri di pintu masuk ruang tamu. Orang yang aku panggil hanya membalikkan tubuhnya. Bibirku tertarik untuk membuat sebuah cengiran lebar.

"Okaeri, Dobe."

**-SimbaSimbaSimba-**

**Naruto **** by Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Night Sky is You **** by Aglaea Dhichan**

**-SimbaSimbaSimba-**

"Teme~" aku menghampirinya dan segera memeluk kekasihku itu.

"Sebegitu rindunya kah kau denganku, Dobe?" tanyanya tepat di telingaku. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala yang tentu saja artinya 'ya'.

Aku mengambil jarak dari tubuhnya dan berkata, "Jam berapa kau datang?"

Ia melihat jam dinding yang tergantung di atas kumpulan foto keluargaku lalu ia pun berkata, "Jam 7."

"Hm... Baru setengah jam yang lalu," ujarku lebih untuk diriku daripada dirinya. Aku melirik ke arah cangkirnya yang dari tadi menemaninya saat menungguku, teh di cangkir itu tinggal sedikit.

"Ne, aku buatkan teh lagi ya?" tawarku, ah bukan, lebih tepatnya paksaku karena aku tidak menunggu jawabannya. Aku langsung saja mengambil cangkir itu dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Tidak perlu," katanya yang membuat langkahku terhenti.

"Tak apa," ujarku terus mendesaknya.

Ia bangkit dari sofa, menghampiriku, mengambil cangkir yang sedang aku bawa, dan mengatakan, "Aku bantu."

Aku hanya menuruti perkataannya dan berjalan ke dapur dengan Sasuke yang mengekoriku. Sebuah senyuman tidak bosan-bosannya bertengger di bibirku ini.

"Kaa-san?" panggilku kepada wanita yang telah melahirkanku itu saat memasuki dapur. Beliau terlihat sedang sibuk memotong sesuatu.

"Ya?" balasnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari, oh ternyata wortel yang sedang beliau potong.

"Aku ingin membuat teh untuk Sasuke," kataku saat sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Tentu, Naruto. Mengapa kau meminta izin terlebih dahulu kepada Kaa-san?"

"Hehehehe... Aku ingin saja."

Aku mengambil cangkir dari tangan Sasuke dan memulai kegiatanku membuat teh.

"Perlu bantuan, Oba-san?" tanya Sasuke pada Kaa-san.

"Ah tidak perlu, Sasuke," tolak Kaa-san saat sedang membalikkan sesuatu yang ada di penggorengan.

"Tak apa. Aku lebih suka membantu daripada hanya diam menonton."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Tolong kau mengelap meja makan ya?" Kaa-san sudah mulai memberikan pekerjaan pada Sasuke. Beliau segera memberikan sebuah kain pada Sasuke untuk menuntaskan pekerjaannya.

"Hn."

"Teme, ini tehnya," kataku sambil mengangkat cangkir yang hendak aku bawa kehadapannya.

"Letakkan di situ saja," ujarnya yang masih sibuk mengelap meja.

"Baiklah," kataku yang kembali meletakkan cangkir itu. Aku melihat ke arah Kaa-san, beliau masih sibuk dengan masakannya. Aku alihkan pandanganku kepada Sasuke, dia juga sibuk dengan mejanya. Aku pun berkata, "Sekarang akulah yang diam menonton kegiatan kalian."

Kaa-san tersenyum mendengar perkataanku. Beliau pun berkata, "Lebih baik kau membersihkan dirimu, Naru."

"Ah ia! Kenapa aku bisa lupa," kataku sambil menepuk kening, "yosh! Aku mandi dulu ya!"

Aku keluar dari dapur dan melangkah menuju kamarku di lantai dua. Aku masuk ke kamarku yang bernuansa oranye ini dan segera membuka seluruh baju yang melekat pada tubuhku kecuali boxerku, lalu langsung mengambil handuk kesayanganku.

Tunggu! Kemana tasku? Oh ia, ada di ruang tamu. Tadi tertinggal di sana karena terlalu senang bertemu dengan Sasuke. Kenapa aku jadi linglung begini ya? Apa karena ada Sasuke? Ah... Tak tahulah. Aku pun memasuki kamar mandi dan memulai ritual mandiku.

Oh ya, apa aku sudah memperkenalkan diriku? Belum ya? Gomen... Tadi aku terlalu senang hehehehe... Baiklah aku akan memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Namikaze Naruto, 20 tahun. Pemuda yang tadi aku panggil Teme itu adalah kekasihku, namanya Uchiha Sasuke, 21 tahun.

Kami jarang bertemu karena kami kuliah di tempat yang berbeda. Aku di Konoha sedangkan dia di Suna. Tetapi seluruh keluarganya tetap tinggal di Konoha.

Hari ini Sasuke menyempatkan diri datang ke Konoha untuk menemuiku karena hari ini adalah hari jadi kami yang pertama. Besok ia harus kembali lagi ke Suna.

Waktu kami untuk bertemu hanya pada malam ini saja. Singkat memang. Habis mau bagaimana lagi, jadwal kuliah kami memang sangat padat. Dia bisa datang ke sini saja sudah merupakan anugrah.

Aku bersyukur karena kami masih berhubungan sampai sejauh ini. Hubungan kami tidak selalu berjalan dengan mudah. Terkadang aku kesal dengan tingkahnya yang tidak memberiku kabar selama seharian. Aku juga kesal dengannya jika dia sudah menjadi seorang yang overprotective. Aku juga sering cemburu dengan para fansgirl-nya yang jumlahnya selalu bertambah itu. Tapi aku berusaha untuk bersabar dan mencoba memahami posisinya. Hal itu terbukti bisa membuatku terus bersamanya. Lagipula, aku berat untuk melepasnya. Dia bagaikan nikotin yang sudah membuatku kecanduan.

Aku membasuh seluruh tubuhku sekali lagi lalu menghandukinya dengan asal-asalan dan melilitkan handuk itu untuk menutupi tubuh bagian bawahku. Setelah itu aku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tubuh yang tidak kering sepenuhnya.

"Astagaaa!" teriakku yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi saat melihat ada orang berkulit putih pucat dengan wajah stoic sedang duduk di ranjangku. Hampir saja jantungku mau copot.

Setelah aku bisa sedikit tenang, aku pun mulai mengeluarkan suara 'indahku', "Temeee! Sedang apa kau di sini? Mengagetkanku saja sih!"

Yang aku panggil hanya diam saja tidak menghiraukan amarahku. Sedari tadi ia hanya melihat ke arahku dengan topeng stoic-nya. Apa yang sedang ia pikirkan sih?

"Apa?" kataku lagi tambah garang. Aku tidak suka tatapannya. Ia seperti menelanjangiku dengan tatapan itu.

Perlahan ia menyunggingkan sebuah seringai aneh yang membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Seringai itu seperti, err.. seringai mesum. Oh Kami-sama!

"Perlu aku bantu berpakaian, Dobe?" tanyanya masih dengan seringai mesum itu. Oh tidak!

"Tidak! Pergi kau, Teme!" teriakku lagi. Aku yakin Kaa-san pasti bisa mendengar teriakanku itu.

"Yakin?" Sasuke mulai berdiri dan secara perlahan mulai berjalan ke arahku. Aku seperti mau diperkosa saja.

"Pergi,Temeee!" aku rasa teriakanku itu bisa membuat kaca-kaca pecah. Aku tidak perduli dengan hal itu, yang penting aku harus menjaga keperawan, eh, keperjakaanku.

Aku melihat apa reaksi Sasuke atas teriakan ultrasonikku. Ternyata ia memejamkan mata dan juga menutup kedua telinganya. Hahaha... Aku tidak perduli dengan telinganya yang bisa tuli itu. Masa bodo' deh.

"Baka Dobe! Sebenarnya apa yang kau makan sampai bisa berteriak sekeras itu, ha?"

"Hahaha... Makanya jangan coba-coba melakukan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak terhadapku, Teme! Cepat sana keluar!" usirku terang-terangan. Ternyata suara 'indah' ini ada gunanya juga hehehe...

"Che! Usuratonkachi! Baiklah aku keluar. Kau cepatlah berpakaian, makan malam sudah siap."

"Baiklah. Aku segera turun. Sana keluar!" perintahku lagi. Sasuke pun keluar dan aku segera memakai pakaian dan turun untuk makan malam. Hihihihi... Kali ini aku beruntung bisa lolos dari kandang macan. Kau hebat, Naruto!

**SimbaSimbaSimba**

"Ne, tadi kenapa kau berteriak, Naru?" tanya Kaa-san saat makan malam sudah dimulai.

"Hm.. Itu─"

"Tak ada apa-apa, Oba-san," ujar Sasuke memotong omonganku. Huh! Dasar Teme jelek! Aku tidak jadi mempermalukan dia di depan Kaa-san deh. Aku pun hanya bisa memasang ekspresi sebal andalanku.

"Kalian ini..." kata Kaa-san sambil menggelengkan kepala, "ne, Kaa-san harap hubungan kalian bisa terus berjalan dengan baik. Kalian harus akur ya?"

"Pasti, Kaa-san! Kami tidak akan mengecewakanmu," kataku dengan cengiran lebar. Senangnya sudah mendapat restu hihihi...

"Hn."

Suasana pun kembali hening. Aku menyuapkan nasi secara perlahan ke dalam mulutku. Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu.

"Ne, Kaa-san, kemana Tou-san? Kok belum pulang?" tanyaku yang penasaran.

"Tou-san lembur," jawab Kaa-san sambil memberikan senyum keibuan kepadaku. Aku pun hanya ber-oh ria.

**-SimbaSimbaSimba-**

Setelah selesai makan malam dan membersihkan piring-piring, aku dan Sasuke menuju ke halaman di belakang rumahku. Halaman ini cukup luas. Ada beberapa pohon yang jika berbuah rasanya manis-manis dan ada berbagai bunga-bunga hias kesukaan Kaa-san. Dari sinilah aku sering melihat bintang-bintang. Seperti saat ini, ada banyak bintang di hamparan gelap itu.

"Jangan bengong, Dobe," ujar Sasuke lirih tapi masih bisa kudengar.

"Aku nggak bengong, Teme. Aku sedang melihat keindahan bintang pada malam ini," kataku membela diri dengan suara yang juga lirih. Dasar Teme sok tahu.

"Sejak kapan kau suka melihat bintang, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke yang aku yakini ia juga mengikuti kegiatanku memandangi bintang.

"Dari dulu. Tapi kegiatan ini menjadi lebih sering aku lakukan saat kau tidak ada di sini, Teme. Jika aku rindu dirimu, aku pasti akan ke sini." Bisa di bilang, di sini adalah tempatku untuk menyendiri sambil memikirkanmu. Ingin sekali aku menambahkan hal itu, tapi aku urungkan.

"Pasti kau berbicara sendiri seperti orang gila. Ia 'kan?" seringai jahil terpampang di wajahnya.

"Kau benar. Tapi sampai saat ini aku masih waras, Baka Teme," aku menunjukkan wajah cemberutku padanya. Setelah itu aku kembali memandang langit dan berkata, "Kau tahu alasanku senang memandang langit malam?"

"Hn?"

"Karena jika aku melihat langit malam, aku seperti melihat matamu. Itu cukup untuk mengobati rinduku," kataku sambil menundukkan kepala dan senyum miris terlukis di bibirku. Akhirnya kalimat itu terucap juga.

Tiba-tiba tangan putih pucat itu memelukku, membagikan kehangatan padaku, diriku dan juga hatiku.

"Maaf, Naruto. Maafkan aku," ucapnya sambil mengeratkan pelukan pada diriku yang rapuh ini.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya lalu membingkai wajahku dengan telapak tangannya, membawaku untuk mendongak menatap wajahnya. Setelah itu ia pun berkata, "Maafkan diriku yang telah membuatmu menderita. Maafkan diriku karena membuatmu terluka. Maafkan diriku karena selalu membuatmu khawatir. Maafkan aku, Naruto," ujarnya sangat lembut. Jarang-jarang dia berbicara panjang dan dengan nada begitu.

"Tak apa, Sasuke. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Kau tidak salah sama sekali," kataku ketika memandang bola mata malam itu. Aku ingin terus melihat mata itu sampai aku bosan, tapi tampaknya itu tidak akan terjadi karena yang namanya awal dari sebuah pertemuan pasti akan ada akhir yang segera menjemput.

Aku menyentuh tangannya yang berada di sisi kanan dan kiri wajahku. Aku juga memejamkan mataku untuk menikmati sentuhan ini. Sentuhan yang sangat jarang aku dapatkan ini.

"Bicara apa kau, Dobe? Jelas-jelas aku bersalah. Kenapa kau masih saja bilang aku tidak bersalah?"

"Terserah kau menganggap dirimu salah atau tidak," aku membuka mata dan berkata, "bagiku, kau tidak bersalah sama sekali jadi tidak ada hal yang perlu aku maafkan, Sasuke," kataku sambil membelai pipi kirinya agar ia yakin dengan apa yang barusan aku katakan.

Sungguh, walaupun ia sering membuatku sedih, aku selalu berpikir positif dan tidak berlarut-larut dalam masalah itu. Masih banyak masalah lain yang harus aku hadapi.

Sasuke menelusuri pipi kiriku dengan jari telunjuknya. Tulang pipiku, garis-garis halus di pipiku, serta tulang rahangku tidak luput dari sentuhannya. Saat jari itu sampai di dagu, ia mendongakkannya perlahan. Mata biruku kembali menatap dalam mata onyx-nya. Aku terperangkap dalam bola mata kelam itu, terhisap masuk ke dalam pusaran tanpa dasar.

Perlahan Sasuke meniadakan jarak di antara kami. Menyatukan bibir lembutnya dengan bibir mungilku. Menyalurkan setiap kekuatan dan tekad dalam semua sentuhan itu. Melepaskan semua kerinduan yang menyesakan dada. Memberikan sebuah keyakinan dan energi baru pada diriku.

Ia kembali mengambil jarak di antara kami. Sentuhan itu hilang tetapi kehangat itu tidak. Aku memberikan senyuman tulus terbaikku padanya. Ia pun juga menarik bibir itu untuk memberikan senyuman padaku, senyuman langka yang hanya diberikan padaku.

"Percayalah, hanya ada kau di hatiku," ujarnya sambil membawa tanganku ke dadanya dan dia juga mendekatkan dahinya ke dahiku.

Dalam jarak sedekat ini aku bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya yang menerpa wajahku. Pandangan mata kami beradu seolah direkatkan dengan sebuah lem yang tidak akan bisa dilepaskan dengan cara apapun. Hembusan napasnya bertemu dengan napasku, tidak ingin saling melepas satu sama lain.

Bermodal nekat, aku memajukan bibirku perlahan, mengecup bibir Sasuke lagi. Saat hendak melepasnya, tidak aku sangka Sasuke menahannya. Ia terus mendorong belakang kepalaku, melarang diriku untuk menghentikan ciuman itu. Aku pun hanya memejamkan mataku lagi, mencoba untuk menikmatinya.

Sasuke perlahan melumat bibirku. Gerakannya perlahan tapi sedikit menuntut. Aku berusaha menyeimbangkan gerakan bibirnya yang terlatih itu.

Sejenak kami hanya menempelkan bibir. Aku mendorong belakang kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman ini. Lalu Sasuke menjilat bibir bawahku sebagai tanda ia meminta izin untuk menjamah rongga mulutku.

Aku pun membuka mulutku perlahan. Lidah Sasuke melesak masuk ke dalam mulutku, menyapu langit-langit rongga mulutku, mengabsen deretan gigi-gigiku, dan tidak lupa dengan mengajak lidahku untuk bermain bersama lidahnya.

Sudah lama kami tidak melakukan ini. Tampaknya lidahnya tambah terlatih. Jangan-jangan dia pernah berciuman dengan wanita Suna. Oh ayolah, Naruto, jangan berpikir aneh-aneh begitu di saat seperti ini. Sasuke tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu. Yakinkan dirimu, Naruto!

Entah berapa lama ciuman ini berlangsung, waktu seperti berhenti berjalan saat kami melakukan itu semua, yang jelas aku menikmati seluruh permainannya walaupun sempat terbersit pemikiran aneh itu.

"Eheeem!"

Eh? Suara siapa itu yang berdehem? Tu-tunggu! Jangan-jangan!

Aku mendorong bahu Sasuke untuk melepas ciumannya. Aku pun mengalihkan pandangan ke asal suara berat yang berasal dari ambang pintu taman itu. Sasuke yang tampak bingung karena aku memutuskan ciumannya tiba-tiba hanya mengikuti arah pandanganku.

Oh, Kami-sama! Ternyata benar, itu Tou-san! Mukaku merah seketika memikirkan adegan yang baru saja beliau lihat.

Tou-san hanya menggelengkan kepala membuat rambut pirangnya bergoyang mengikuti gerakan kepalanya.

"Tehehehe... Okaeri, Tou-san," ucapku salah tingkah diikuti dengan sebutir keringat besar mengalir dari pelipisku. Sejak kapan beliau ada di situ?

"Apa kabar, Oji-san?" tanya Sasuke sambil membungkuk hormat. Bagaimana dia bisa setenang itu? Dia tidak terlihat gugup sama sekali padahal hal pribadinya baru saja diketahui orang. Aku akui, Sasuke memang hebat dalam hal menyembunyikan ekspresi.

"Baik. Kau sendiri apa kabar, Sasuke? Sejak kapan kau di sini?" kata Tou-san sambil berjalan menghampiri kami.

"Aku juga baik, Oji-san. Aku datang jam 7 tadi," jawab Sasuke.

Tou-san pun melihat jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya saat aku bertanya, "Tou-san tadi sudah lama melihat kami?"

"Tidak. Tou-san hanya lewat dan melihat pintu menuju taman terbuka jadinya Tou-san melihat ke sini. Ternyata ada kalian sedang berciuman," ujar Tou-san yang membuat wajahku menghangat lagi. "Wajahmu memerah, Naru," sambungnya lagi dengan senyum jahil.

"To-tou-san!" aku pun menundukan kepala untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah itu.

"Sedari tadi wajahnya memang memerah terus, Oji-san. Mungkin dia terlalu banyak membubuhkan blush on," ujar Sasuke menjahiliku.

"Te-teme!" Dasar mereka berdua ini, hobinya hanya menjahiliku saja. Aku bisa mendengar tawa Tou-san dan kekehan pelah Sasuke. Cocok sekali mereka berdua itu.

"Ne, Sasuke, berapa lama kau di Konoha?" tanya Tou-san lagi saat tawanya sudah reda.

"Hanya malam ini, Oji-san. Besok pagi aku harus sudah kembali ke Suna," jawab Sasuke seadanya.

"Sebentar sekali. Mana bisa kalian melepas rindu hanya dalam satu malam," ucap Tou-san sambil mengerling ke arahku. Iih... Belum puas apa tadi sudah menjahiliku. Aku menjulurkan lidahku sebagai respon dari kerlingan Tou-san. Beliau pun tertawa lagi melihat reaksiku itu.

"Habisnya mau bagaimana lagi, Tou-san. Sasuke punya jadwal kuliah yang padat sih," ujarku sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke yang ternyata juga sedang memandangku.

"Ya... Ya... Tou-san mengerti. Oh ya Sasuke, titip salamku untuk Fugaku ya. Sudah lama keluarga kita tidak berkumpul lagi," ujar Tou-san sambil menampilkan senyuman kebapakannya. Lalu beliau pun menyambung perkataannya lagi, "Baiklah silahkan dilanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat aku ganggu tadi. Maaf ya sudah mengganggu hehehehe..." kata Tou-san sambil mundur satu langkah bergegas untuk pergi.

Sasuke yang melihat pergerakan Tou-san langsung berkata, "Tak apa, Oji-san. Lagi pula aku sudah mau pulang."

"Eh?" Kok dia minta pulang secara mendadak begitu sih?

"Ia, Dobe. Ini sudah larut malam aku harus segera pulang," ujarnya sambil mengacak rambut pirangku.

"Baikah kalau begitu. Hati-hati di jalan ya dan jaga dirimu baik-baik," nasehat Tou-san sebelum Sasuke pergi dari hadapannya.

Aku mengikuti Sasuke menuju ruang tamu. Ia mengemasi barang-barang bawaannya setelah itu mengambil sepatu dan segera mengenakannya. Aku memperhatikannya dalam diam. Rasanya baru sebentar kami bertemu tetapi perpisahaan sudah menjemput lagi. Hhh... Waktu berjalan terlalu cepat.

"Jangan diam saja, Dobe," kata Sasuke sambil menepuk kepalaku pelan.

Aku hanya memberikan cengiran terbaikku dan berkata, "Hati-hati di jalan, Teme. Jaga dirimu baik-baik dan jangan lupa selalu memberikan aku kabar."

"Hn."

"Jangan selingkuh dengan wanita Suna."

"Hn."

"Sering-seringlah datang ke Konoha jika ada waktu luang."

"Hn."

"Aku akan selalu merindukanmu, Sasuke," ucapku sambil memeluk dirinya perlahan.

"Hn. Aku juga, Naruto," Sasuke pun membalas pelukanku dengan sangat erat. Setelah itu ia melepaskan pelukannya dan mengecup keningku sekilas.

"Sampai jumpa lagi. Titip salamku untuk Kaa-san-mu yang tampaknya sudah tidur itu," ujar Sasuke sambil menatap ke dalam mata biruku.

"Tentu," ucapku sambil tersenyum menatap mata onyx-nya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"Pasti."

Sasuke mendaratkan kecupan lagi di keningku. Aku menutup mataku untuk menikmati sentuhan terakhirnya. Aku pasti harus menunggu sangat lama untuk mendapatkan sentuhan ini dan sentuhan yang lainnya.

Ia pun mengambil jarak di antara kami. Setelah itu membuka pintu untuk bergegas pergi. Sebelum menutup pintu, ia menatap diriku sekali lagi. Aku mengembangkan senyuman terbaikku untuknya dan dibalas pula dengan senyuman khasnya. Sasuke pun menutup pintu sedangkan aku tetap berdiri terpaku tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Aku masih bisa mendengar langkah kakinya menjauhi pintu, berjalan di pekarangan, membuka pagar dan melangkah meninggalkan rumahku. Ia pergi lagi. Hanya sekejap dia di sini dan sekarang dia sudah pergi lagi.

Setelah aku tidak mendengar langkah kakinya, aku membuka pintu dan bergegas keluar rumah. Berdiri terpaku tanpa alas kaki, memandang jalanan yang Sasuke lewati untuk sampai ke rumahnya. Masih ada dia -di sana. Sudah cukup jauh tetapi aku masih bisa melihatnya.

Aku tersenyum menatap punggungnya. Aku akan menunggu sampai saatnya dia kembali ke sisiku lagi. Aku percaya sebuah kesabaran akan membuahkan sesuatu yang manis. Aku tidak akan membuat dirinya kecewa. Tidak akan.

Di bawah langit malam dan ditemani bintang-bintang, aku berdoa pada-Mu, Kami-sama. Lindungilah dia yang aku cintai. Semoga masih ada hari jadi kami untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Semoga kami bisa terus bersama. Kuatkanlah diriku. Amiiin...

**-TAMAT-**

**A/N:**

**Maaf saya telat mempublish fic ini. Maaf jika gk sesuai harapan Minna-san. Maaf jika OOC kebangetan. Maaf jika typo bertebaran dimana-mana. Maaf klo banyak hal-hal yang rancu di fic ini. Hontou ni gomennasai...! Dhi hanyalah manusia yang gk luput dari salah.**

**Adakah yang bersedia untuk memberikan review?**


End file.
